


Да ради Стива Роджерса все — геи!

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Мини G-PG13 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Wants Steve Rogers, F/M, Flirting, Freebie list, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, but Bruce
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Почти у каждого есть список тех, с кем хочется переспать, несмотря на их половую принадлежность и на собственные отношения.





	Да ради Стива Роджерса все — геи!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaurielAnarwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/gifts).



> Спасибо песне "Me, You and Steve" за идею и фику Эммы Фрост за эпиграф.

 

_У моего отца дома был флаг во всю стену. Наша семья любила Америку круглосуточно.  
©_

  
— Да у всех есть список! Как правило, это всякие знаменитости: я, конечно, — Тони очаровательно улыбается, — президент, Мэрилин Монро… Даже у Пеп должен быть список, с кем она переспит, если выдастся случай, — говорит он, с сомнением оборачиваясь к самой замечательной на свете женщине.  
  
— Да, — отвечает та, и Тони подпрыгивает от неожиданности, потому что никак не ожидал от неё, такой… м-м-м… моногамной, подобной подлянки.  
  
— И с кем же ты собираешься мне изменять? — спрашивает он подозрительно. — Только не говори, что с моим японским филиалом, я не вынесу конкуренции с занудами, вооружёнными гигантскими розовыми хэллоу-китти.  
  
— Хэллоу-китти у китайцев, — поправляет Пеппер и хитро улыбается. — С Капитаном Америкой, например. Знаешь, как трудно найти приятного во всех отношениях мужчину, когда состоишь в отношениях с тобой?!  
  
На мгновение Тони задумывается, не обидеться ли, потом пожимает плечами.  
  
— Да я бы и сам… — начинает он почти одновременно с «Капитан Америка в моём би-списке…» Роуди.  
  
— Вот-вот! — подхватывает Тони. — Да даже мой отец, придерживавшийся крайне гетеросексуальных взглядов, стал бы геем ради Капитана Америки. Если задуматься, это как раз одна из причин, почему меня воспитали работы Теслы и прочая научная фантастика.  
  
Пеппер смеётся, и Тони ничего не может с собой поделать — он извиняется перед Роуди и утаскивает её в спальню, и первые две минуты даже торжественно надувает щёки и распевает гимн, чтобы смешить её ещё сильнее.

  

***

  
Этот разговор он вспоминает годом позже, стоя перед капсулой, где очень медленно размораживается слегка объеденный рыбами светловолосый гигант, с которого совсем недавно аккуратно срезали остатки знакомой каждому гражданину США формы.  
  
В лаборатории нет ни одного человека, не являющегося тайным или явным фанатом. Агент Агент — один из самых-самых, и он даже не пытается скрыть близкое к вожделению возбуждение, с которым смотрит сквозь прозрачную крышку. Тони решает, что стесняться нечего — все свои, ощупывает взглядом уже оцифрованное и изученное до мельчайших подробностей тело, проверяет, что каждый датчик на своём месте, уделяет внимание шкалам состояния.  
  
— Красавчик, а? — спрашивает он ни у кого конкретно, и в ответ доносятся смущённые кхмыканья, угуканья и даже одно «я-бы-вдул» женским голосом.  
  
«Обновления системы мониторинга установлены», — рапортует ДЖАРВИС в гарнитуре, и Тони вроде как незачем больше оставаться в лаборатории. Но он всё равно задерживается.

  

***

  
Точно так же Тони задерживается пару месяцев спустя, когда почти все Мстители разбредаются из забегаловки, в которую он затащил их отметить победу.  
  
— Ну что, вот мы и остались оба без костюмов, — говорит он Кэпу, и это даже почти не флирт, ну нет у Тони сейчас сил флиртовать.  
  
— Неужели? — приподнимает бровь тот. — Даже у меня есть запасная форма на базе, неужели себе ты не припас ничего?  
  
— Твоя форма входит в массовые поставки, которые Старк Индастриз отгружает для ЩИТа, а моя броня — штучная работа.  
  
— Ещё скажи «ручная».  
  
— Первую я на коленке собрал из дерьма и палок, — пожимает плечами Тони.  
  
Кэп некоторое время молча разглядывает его лицо, и это одновременно смущает и бесит — наверняка же ищет либо сходство с Говардом, либо какую-то патриотическую херню.  
  
— Тушь потекла? — озабоченно спрашивает Тони и делает вид, что ищет в карманах зеркальце. Потом смотрится в ложку.  
  
Кэп не выдерживает, хмыкает, и при виде его усмешки Тони хочется заставить его улыбнуться по-настоящему.

  

***

  
— Я видела, у вас там был Капитан Америка, — как бы невзначай заявляет Пеппер, когда они с Брюсом поднимаются из гаража. — Это он?  
  
— Это Брюс, он будет с нами жить, пока в башне ремонт. — На лице Пеппер появляется выражение, которое ни в коем случае нельзя трактовать как вежливый интерес. — На Кэпа очередь расписана на сто лет вперёд. Спроектировать тебе анабиозную камеру?  
  
— О! Ты наконец-то решил вернуться к своим обязанностям в компании?  
  
— Чёрт!  
  
В поисках поддержки Тони оглядывается на Брюса и понимает, что тот не в курсе как минимум половины шутки.  
  
— Брюс, это Пеппер, самая лучшая женщина в мире, и я сейчас не только про эту планету.  
  
Пока они жмут друг другу руки, Тони некоторое время борется с собой.  
  
— Кстати, Брюс, а в твоём фри-би списке Кэп есть? — Победила, как обычно, дурь. — Вот у Пеп есть, у меня есть, и я лично знаю пару лесбиянок, которые ради него разлесбиянились бы.  
  
— Мы же говорим теоретически? — осторожно уточняет Брюс.  
  
— Конечно мы говорим теоретически, — очень убедительно врёт Пеп. За это Тони её и любит. В том числе.  
  
— Если честно, — Брюс почему-то смотрит в пол, — я как-то не задумывался над кандидатурой Стива Роджерса. Меня больше привлекает научный гений.  
  
Он косится на Тони, и до того доходит.  
  
— О. О-о-о! — Это настолько восхитительно, что даже слова куда-то разбежались.  
  
— А вот другому парню он, кажется, весьма по душе, — добавляет Брюс, довольно толсто намекая, что всё это и впрямь сплошная теория.  
  
Пеппер очень выразительно смотрит на Тони, и он понимает, что надо бы показать Брюсу его спальню, а потом наконец добраться до своей, потому что он очень хочет оказаться наконец в нормальной постели. И Пеппер, судя по всему, тоже очень этого хочет.

 

 

***

  
Романтический интерес Кэпа составляет раздавленная Гидра, если верить показаниям, снятым его костюмами. Ещё ему нравятся драки в тесных пространствах и выражения привязанности в общественных местах — последнее уже из личных наблюдений. А Тони, соответственно, не нравится. Досадно, конечно, но что поделать.  
  
— Кэп, у тебя же есть фри-би список, да? Кто в нём?  
  
— Нет, — отрезает тот, и Тони думает, что это отлично разнообразит его арсенал шуток.  
  
— Ты стесняешься его составить?  
  
Кэп в наушнике охает, потом слышится звук удара и что-то ну очень похожее на мини-взрыв.  
  
— Нет, Железный Человек, я не стесняюсь. Я просто не хочу обсуждать его с тобой посреди боя. И вообще обсуждать его с тобой. Или с кем-либо.  
  
— Зануда. В моём, например, был Капитан Америка, пока мы с тобой не познакомились, — признаётся Тони, после чего ответная тишина на канале становится немного более жёсткой.  
  
Они возвращаются в башню, и Тони возвращается к этому вопросу.  
  
— Так кто у тебя в списке? Авраам Линкольн?  
  
Кэп передёргивается и чуть не проливает молоко.  
  
— Не шути так: он давно умер.  
  
— Я же не предлагаю его выкапывать.  
  
— И на том спасибо.  
  
— Итак, список.  
  
— Тони, нет. Это слишком личное.  
  
— То есть с Наташей можно на людях целоваться, а со мной поговорить о сексе — уже нельзя?  
  
— С тобой невозможно говорить о сексе, — заявляет Пеппер, пересекая кухню в направлении холодильника. — Ты слишком много хвастаешься.  
  
— То, что я бог секса, означает как раз то, что я — лучшая кандидатура, чтобы со мной о нём говорить, — парирует Тони, поймав её на полпути, и притягивает к себе. Пеппер вскидывает брови, улыбается и позволяет вовлечь себя в нежный и довольно страстный, если смотреть со стороны, поцелуй.  
  
Кэп шумно сглатывает.  
  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду к себе. Не буду вам мешать.  
  
Пеппер оборачивается к нему.  
  
— Ты не мешаешь, Стив, — говорит она, а потом почти слово в слово повторяет то, что Тони сказал на миссии: — В моём «конечно да» списке был Капитан Америка, пока мы с тобой не познакомились. Как и почти у каждого в этой стране, включая вот его.  
  
— Да, — кивает Кэп, — Тони уже сказал, что в его списке больше нет Капитана Америки.  
  
— Думаю, я не ошибусь, если скажу, что теперь там вместо него Стив Роджерс, — хихикает Пеппер. — Как и в моём.  
  
Щёки Кэпа наконец вспыхивают.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит он, плюхаясь обратно на стул, с которого почти успел встать.  
  
— Так что ты не мешаешь, Кэп, — заканчивает логическую цепочку Тони. — И если хочешь, можешь даже присоединиться.  
  
Он не ждёт ответной реакции, снова притягивая Пеппер в поцелуй.  
  
Сквозь гул нарастающего от азарта и возбуждения пульса он слышит, как Кэп отодвигает стул, снова поднимаясь.


End file.
